greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 8
Synopsis for "Tripl3 Tr3at Part Two: Rope A Dope" Green Arrow has escaped the clutches of the triplets known as Skylark, with the help of one of their own number. However, he is being chased through the Arctic snow by genetically modified wolves. Though he wishes not to hurt the animals, they are leaving him little choice. Meanwhile, the triplet responsible for Oliver's escape is punished by her father. Though he appreciates that they helped to collect a sample of his DNA, her betrayal is unacceptable. He orders her sisters to punish her. She manages to distract them by pointing out that the wolves are getting the better of Green Arrow. Oliver refuses to kill the animals, and he is spared the trouble when a strange old man orders the wolves to stand down. The man incoherently mumbles about something called a Deadzone, caused by mining and fracking and oil drilling. He warns against associating with the triplets, whom he calls the Leer spawn. Just then, one of the triplets comes for him, and takes him away, claiming that her father was testing him to see if he was a good man or not, and his treatment of the wolves proved that he was. The two of them return to her father's home, leaving the old man behind. The girl explains that the Deadzone is a hole in the earth caused by pollution, just like the hole in the ozone layer. Her father is doing strange experiments on animals, but his mind is going, and she thinks Oliver can help them get him back. Later, the triplets' father introduces himself as Leer, and promises to show his lab in the morning. In the mean time, Ollie decides that the triplet with whom he is closest would make a good playmate. Afterward, he admits that he doesn't actually trust her, as he can't even be sure which of the triplets she is at any given time. Long after she has fallen asleep, Oliver wakes her and the two of them decide to investigate the lab before the scheduled tour in the morning. As they wander the lab, the girl explains that her father's experiments are meant to prepare the animals for the eventual environmental upheaval, but they currently have side-effects which will eventually kill or maim the subjects. Her father is also obsessed with the collection of DNA. Meanwhile, in Seattle, Naomi Singh and Jax are struggling to deal with the eventuality of Walter Emerson declaring Oliver Queen dead, and taking over Queen Industries. He seems sure to do so. Naomi Singh happens to find a stipulation in Oliver's father's will which indicates that if anyone tries to harm Oliver Queen, all agreements with Walter Emerson will be ended, and the company will revert to Oliver's control. Jax realizes that Walter Emerson's current coup would certainly constitute harm but only if Oliver is alive. Oliver discovers a polar bear that has been implanted with Leer's own DNA, and the girl explains that this creature is meant to take over for him, if something should happen to him. Leer surprises them, and realizes that Oliver is opposed to his experiments. He sets his creature on him, while the girl is held back by her sisters. Walter Emerson pushes forward with his plans to take over the company, and has the story of Oliver's death leaked to the press. Naomi Singh and Jax meet with a lawyer, and decide to push forward with the will angle, setting a trap for Walter Emerson that will spring as soon as Oliver reveals himself if he does. Additionally, Jax uncovers a clue as to Oliver's location, and they realize he is somewhere in the Arctic. Leer watches as his daughter escapes with Oliver. He explains to his loyal daughters that their estranged sister cannot survive apart from them, and that soon one of them can replace her and break Oliver's heart. Meanwhile, Oliver decides to investigate a murder of crows circling something nearby. Appearing in "Tripl3 Tr3at Part Two: Rope A Dope" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Q-Core *Naomi Singh *Jax Villains *Leer *Skylark Other Characters *Queen Industries *Walter Emerson Locations *'Canada' *'United States of America' *Seattle Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=21406 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_8 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-tripl3-tr3at-part-2-rope-a-dope/37-326779/ Green Arrow (Vol 5) 08